Talk:Akatori
Forsake: The early birds started to chirp and fly around doing their daily tasks. Three of them to be exact would be hunting for food. Another two would be watching over the newly hatched hatchlings. The pair would be on two different threes, exactly 17 feet apart from each other. One on the northwest, and the other slightly near the western point. Seven hatchligns; four on one tree, and the other three on another. Little children who would be too young to go to the academy would be playing ninja behind the building towards his east. The 'rouge' ninja team would be the ones winning this play battle. There is nothing more that Jiro loves than information. Whenever he takes his lone walks he never fails to activate his eyes and simply watch. People watching was his favorite hobby; he could see it all. Today though, was a bit different. Being informed on his newest task: A squad leader to three new genins. Three new genin to mold and shape to prosper. Three new genin who would change life around him as they grew. What a marvelously experience he thought. Watching groups of genin grow and change everything, adding more information to the world, what could be better? Every step he took he'd grow closer towards the Kage building, and with every step he'd move in a slightly odd fashion. His head would bob ever so slightly with each step; side to side his head would move. A movement he developed as a young nin to expand his vision. Though as he neared the kage's building his keen vision caught a most interesting thing. While he couldn't see the detailed features of everyone within his 'line of sight' he could easily get a few details out of the people simply by their height and chakra flow. There are a few special cases though. As he grows accustomed to people while his byakugan is active the details of their body outline become apart of his memory. This was such the case for a certain gray nin. Watching closely from the awkward movements she did at what would be a fruit stand, scurrying off into the building in another awkward fashion. Even staring and moving her head in an odd fashion, what could only be assumed a mirror. He'd shake his head with a wide grin. Entering the building and nonchauntly moving his way up to the correct floor, returning his eyes back to normal before he'd enter the Kage's room. The man wasn't the tallest in the room, only five foot seven, a perfect size for his clans fighting style. Wearing a dark colored hoodie with almost no sleeves on it. His pants matching the same color and rolled up towards his knees. Sandles, ankle bracelet, and his dirty blond tie tied up into a bun. Honestly he looked as if he lives on a beach. It didn't bother him so much as the freedom his attire gave to him outweighed anything else. Pushing his glasses up as his stare would attach onto the gray nin he'd know as Kyo, grinning at her deviously as his head shook. “ Did ya get it?” He'd say in a teaseful fashion before turning his stare back at the others, and the Kage. “ Greetings.”